


Illuminated

by ridgeline



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Sure If This was a Fix-It Story, Trainwreck People Doing Trainwreck Things, a lot of fighting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 兰斯洛特的回忆。





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> 开头部分的歌词引用自BRMC的Hate the Taste。不知道为什么，高文穿便服那段，我老觉得他穿的是陆军的战地制服……
> 
> 妈的，我居然写完了。

I got a fatal heart, I'm tried to living.  
Got a tortured soul, I can't give it away.  
Gonna find a line, to get me through to reason.  
Gonna bury it all just to give it a name.

 

城堡正在崩溃。白垩砖块如同雨一样落下，灰泥从倒下的墙上剥落，通往王座的走廊里面笼罩着建筑物即将分崩离析之前那种可怕的嗡鸣声。这栋巨大、不可一世的城堡从地基开始剧烈地震动，摇摇欲坠。在空旷的走廊中间，兰斯洛特孤零零地躺在血泊里面，脑袋枕着一只残损的胳膊，身边横七竖八地躺着其他游击骑士的尸体。他意识模糊地听着这个声音，嘴里全是血，晕眩地意识到了卡美洛再一次即将崩毁的事实。

不，不是卡美洛，这个不是。

他还能睁开一只眼睛，另外一只则已经完全失去了视力，血覆盖了兰斯洛特大部分的脸孔，分不清到底是他自己的，还是其他人的，但是左眼的视野里，一切都是一片晕眩的红色。兰斯洛特咳嗽地了一声，又尝试了一次，手指紧攥住地板上，又向前挪了半英寸。他停下来，艰难地喘息，身上的盔甲发出沉重的闷响，在破损的胸甲之间，有什么湿热的东西溢了出来，从阿格规文留下的每个创口里。

人的身体里面竟然有这么多血。

不，他已经不是人类了。

不再是了。

爆炸声，咒骂声，惨叫声，冲锋的呐喊声，弓箭破空的声音，在外面无休止地响着，但是一切好像变得很遥远，一会儿清晰，一会儿仿佛是从水下传来的。但兰斯洛特不是很在意，他耸着肩，再次向前爬行了两英寸，这次用上了已经失去作用的左手，他努力地依靠手肘支撑起上半身。这次咳嗽来得撕心裂肺，血从他的嘴里喷出来，仿佛他也成了一栋即将崩毁的建筑。

一切都在崩毁，这一幕真是似曾相识。

兰斯洛特感觉疲倦，但依然没有停止向前蹒跚地爬行。他的眼睛看着死去的战友，饱受折磨的头脑努力地想要想起来一些事情：我的剑在哪里？阿格规文离开多久了？他应该也伤得很重，没有人可以那样战斗却不付出代价……游击骑士还有人活下来吗？应该去支援其他人了吧。莫德雷德在城外的某个地方……还能感觉到他的存在。人类最后的御主怎么样了……他没事吧。王还活着吧。必须要阻止她。高文怎么样了？

沉重的脚步声从兰斯洛特头顶的某个地方传来，有人正在赶去某个地方。某个战场。没有人知道他在这里。

真是似曾相识。

又一次即将在一个不重要的角落，独自死去。又一次被独自留下来了。

死亡的阴影笼罩了下来。他的身体剧烈地颤抖，感觉到意识开始远去。

不。

兰斯洛特的手指摸索着，在一片仿佛无穷无尽的血泊里面，找到了他的剑。他吐出一口气，手指在沾血的剑柄上打滑，他感觉自己的意志力正在摇摇欲坠……但是下一秒，力量再一次从他残破的身体里涌出，兰斯洛特咳嗽着，用剑支撑住自己，站了起来。他的眼前闪烁着点点黑斑，死人的手指在地板上勾住了他的靴子。

还不是时候。

他一点一点，一心一意地朝着战场蹒跚而去。

\--

最先被召唤出来的是凯。

然后是加雷斯，阿格规文，他自己，莫德雷德，所有的其他人。

最后一个是高文。

顺序好像没有任何意义，而且不知道为什么贝迪威尔没有被召唤出来，但最后充当作战厅的简陋大厅里面挤满了沉默的骑士，每个人都按照自己的习惯坐在桌子旁边，热切而难以置信地看着亚瑟王。没有人说一句话。王——她长大了，看起来成熟了很多。亚瑟坐在圆桌之首，沉默地看着他们，脸庞沉静而难以阅读。

她给了他们一个选择。

爆发了争吵，抗议，恳求，试图互相说服和寻求理解，无力的威胁和信誓旦旦的话，一切几乎就像是回到了从前，仿佛从未改变。骑士们互相说服，然后下定了各自的决心。在日落之前，大厅里大部分人就已经死去了。

没有战友需要掩埋，没有坟墓，因为他们都不再是人类了。只不过是一个幻影。但是留下的几个人，没有人说话，阿格规文站在王的附近，还是那副可憎的样子，莫德雷德不知所踪；崔斯坦的脸上全是血，他什么都看不到了，在角落里，加雷斯痛哭失声，高文一只手抓着她的肩膀，脑袋贴近她，对她耳语安慰。

兰斯洛特坐在对面的角落里，看着他俩，他的双手和盔甲上血迹斑斑，沾满了凯的血，不能确定他们这些人到底做了什么。不能确定这一次又会怎么样。

唯一可以肯定的是，这一次，他们没有任何人可以得救。

他痛恨自己几乎感觉到了安心。

\--

在那之后，第一次会议陷入了像是无穷无尽的争吵，王没有出席，阿格规文试着主持局面，很快他的尝试就失败了。旧日的仇恨和争执，被留下的话，对对方的不满。很快就都爆发了出来，最后莫德雷德猛地站起来，看着他们所有人。

“我不明白有什么好谈的，我是那个叛徒，那个混蛋。我们之中绝大多数人都杀过对方一次，或者至少想杀掉对方。天啦，兰斯洛特杀了在座的绝大多数人，高文想杀掉在座的绝大多数人，抱歉高文，我猜的。”他说，目光炯炯，逼视着他们。“真的有必要聚在一起吗？扮演战友真的有意思吗？该死的圆桌已经不存在了。”

沉默。

“有。”兰斯洛特说。

“为什么？”他问。

兰斯洛特张开嘴，接着发现他不知道答案。

“闭嘴，莫德雷德。”阿格规文说，“我们都在一艘船上，这个理由够了吗？”

“不够，但我可以忍受。”

\--

黑夜之后是白天，白天之后是黑夜，持续了三天三夜之后，不再有黑夜。

在大厅里面，在尽力清洗了地板和墙壁之后，狮子王赐予了他们祝福。当圣枪抬起，单膝跪在狮子王面前的高文站起来的时候，外面的黑夜里突然变成了白天，金色的阳光从破损的大门投射进来，闪闪发光。

从此之后，只要有高文在，就不再有黑暗。

莫德雷德抱怨他睡不着，早早地就找了个借口，躲在行军队伍最后面高文的祝福触及不到的地方。剩下的几个人则分了其他几个帐篷，围绕在王的身边，忍受透过布料的阳光。餐桌上高文不断地道歉，不过脸上并没有歉意。其他人也没有说什么，崔斯坦什么都不在乎了，阿格规文不和任何人说话，莫德雷德显得心事重重，这些日子里，加雷斯吃得非常少。而兰斯洛特什么都没有说。

不再有灯光，不再有欢乐的宴会，不再有深夜的促膝交谈，他们各自坐在自己的帐篷里面，擦拭武器，整理盔甲，为了下一日的战斗准备。

兰斯洛特用软布擦拭湖光，纳闷他们之中有多少人还能睡着。

只要走出帐篷，朝着队伍最前面看去，就能看到耀眼的阳光，孤零零的。

仿佛诅咒一样。

\--

战斗持续了半个月，到头来他们已经失去了实感，只是不断地行军。他们吃藜麦粥，硬饼干和肉干为主食，军队里面有人开玩笑说这简直就和罗马人一样，但随着军粮逐渐减少，很快就没有人再提了。

“理查一世”的军队没有留下任何储备，他们烧掉带不走的，再在井里面下毒，塞进死去的动物污染水源。军事会议上，兰斯洛特汇报侦察情况，表示了义愤。

“先生们，敌人可不是骑士。”阿格规文说，仿佛这是某种总结。

“但是……”

“吾等抵达之日，此事即可解决。”

加雷斯还是拒绝进食，也越来越少言，谁都能看到她放在桌子上那对漆黑的、好像燃烧过一样的手。随着时间过去，加雷斯变得仿佛随时都可能消失不见，在好像没有尽头的阳光之下，角度正确的时候，几乎看得见她皮肤下的血管。兰斯洛特看见高文凑过去，和她说话。隔着一整张桌子，听不清他们在说什么，不过高文的声音恳切而哀伤。他低着头，一只手轻触加雷斯的肩膀。当高文抬起头的时候，他们的视线对上了。

高文的表情复杂难解，头发落到了他的眼睛前面。高文没有移开视线。

会议之后，兰斯洛特和崔斯坦在空地上沉默地格斗，消磨了两个小时。之后崔斯特收起了弓，坐在树下，抬着头，看向本该是月亮所在的位置。他的脸上，本该是眼睛的位置是两个凹陷下去的空洞。

“真是太让人悲伤了。”他说。

\--

“你不可能总是指望自己可以做正确的事情。总有一天，你会没法做到，到那一天，你会崩溃的。”很久很久以前，崔斯坦对他说到。

“但是至少我可以尝试……”兰斯洛特回答。依然不明白崔斯坦到底是什么意思。

崔斯坦的表情只是一如既往地难懂。

“总有一天，你会知道的。”他说道。

\--

很久以前，发生了很多事情。

到头来，都不重要了。

\--

到达圣都的时候，一切事情都无法挽回。

一开始还算顺利，他们花了两天打下了周边地区。兰斯洛特日夜兼程，在十字军烧光剩下的地方之前，尽可能打垮他们，留下剩下的村落。莫德雷德没提供什么帮助，但是阿格规文的部队意外地似乎是同一个方针。一直到他们赶到大本营之前，情况都还算顺利。几支部队在城下合围，高文的部队一马当先攻了进去，其他人跟着进去。

在烧红的天空下，莫德雷德推开了宫殿大门，他们走了进去，面对敌人。狮子王在他们这一只小队伍中间，兰斯洛特和高文一左一右守在她前面。他们拿着剑，看着坐在大厅中间的椅子上的从者。狮子王再一次要求他投降，对方只是大笑起来，一把长枪放在他的膝盖上。空气里弥漫着腐臭的气味。

“会有两个、三个人不能回去吧。”高文说，没有回头，几乎会觉得他是在对旁边的兰斯洛特说话。

在他们做出任何事情之前，加雷斯从队伍的最后面冲了出来，她肯定是举起了武器，但是具体发生了什么变得很模糊，却又清晰可见。血撒在地毯上，一把长枪贯穿了她，但加雷斯紧紧地抓住了理查一世。她颤抖着，开始哭泣，用颤抖的声音忏悔，漆黑的双手却牢牢地抓紧了敌人。

所有人都一动不动，无法移动。

只剩下莫德雷德的怒骂声，他拔出了剑。

然后高文杀死了自己的妹妹。

\--

事情不应该是这样的。

\--

战斗结束之后，阿格规文指挥士兵打扫战场，追击剩下的敌人。两个小时过去了，城市依然在燃烧，但是王宫的供水恢复了一部分，士兵清理了场地，开始就地做饭。黑色的炊烟升了起来，王宫后面的院子里可以看到稀稀拉拉，走来走去的士兵。担任警戒的几个小队分散在王宫门口，抱着矛和剑，看起来很疲倦。一柄大旗插在王宫上面，正在随风招展。

兰斯洛特汇报完情况之后，解散了队伍，让他们去吃迟了两个小时的晚饭。他感觉疲倦，饥饿而肮脏，浑身上下都是血腥和焚烧的气味。他花了半个小时，最后在小礼拜堂找到了高文。

高文坐在礼拜堂的一个角落里，轮转胜利之剑放在他的膝盖上，他低着头，披风垂落在地上。礼拜堂里面没有点蜡烛，灯光昏暗，可以听到楼上沉重的铁靴走来走去的声音，这里也没有什么安宁，弥漫着尘土的气息。

兰斯洛特走了过去，看着他。

他没有清理自己，血已经凝固了，一道深红色的痕迹从高文的脸庞一直喷溅到腹部上。他左眼前面的金发被血黏住了，贴在额头上面。高文一动不动，上半身挺直，呼吸颤抖而不稳，仿佛在压抑什么东西，他的脸一片空白。

“高文卿。”兰斯洛特说。

有一瞬间，他以为会有一把剑对他迎面砍来，但是什么都没有发生。高文纹丝不动。

然后仿佛过了一个世纪，缓慢地，高文抬起头来，他的脸上有被泪水冲出来的混合着血和灰泥的污痕，但高文的眼睛里面空无一物，眼睛看起来像是风暴来临之前的颜色。

他看着兰斯洛特，但好像什么都没看见。

有很多很恐怖的事情发生过，有些不堪回首，有些让人希望成立没有发生过，有些则让人希望事情会有另外一个结局。这就是其中的一件，兰斯洛特站着，一动不动，希望能明白自己胸膛的感觉到底是什么。他感觉到多年的相知和友谊留下的那个虚无的洞依然在那里，渴望被认出，被原谅，心知并不可能。

真是卑鄙的想法。

兰斯洛特解下水囊，拔掉盖子，在手心里倒了一捧水。接着他蹲下来，看着高文。

“这并不是来自敌人的同情，高文卿。”兰斯洛特说。

高文依然在看着他，一动不动，一道血痕凝固在他的眉毛和眼睛之间。

兰斯洛特伸出手，洗净高文脸上的血。

\--

不是敌人，也不是朋友，什么都不是了。

什么都不是了。

\--

钟声响起，一小队士兵走过被刚结束战斗的土地，警戒着。但是在四十英尺高的地方看过去，一切都显得很小，不真实，几乎无法想象不到两个小时之前发生的暴力、格斗、骑兵驰骋过狭窄的走廊，砍下栅栏。兰斯洛特站在城堡的窗户前面，一只手抓着粗糙的石头，看着远处的暮色，夕阳几乎完全坠下了，一片深沉的灰紫色混合着金红色的光线在群山后面的地平线上燃烧。

兰斯洛特仔细地看自己的手，战斗带来的血液里面的冲击和亢奋感已经褪去，只剩下剑柄撞击手掌留下的那种迟钝的感觉。除此之外，什么都看不出来。在暗淡的光线下，只不过是一双普通的手，士兵的手。

他仔细地想，想要想起愤怒和恐惧的感觉，想要想起一把剑从头顶掠过的感觉，马的嘶鸣声，大地在骑兵的冲锋下次颤抖，悲哀的哭叫声。但是他想不起，一切都很模糊，仿佛修士用墨水涂去了战斗之中他的心的感觉，只留下黑笔写的描述，外加几幅准确的插画：又一场胜利，献给亚瑟王，圆桌骑士之首，不列颠之王。他一动不动，脑袋深处依然弥漫着一种让人不适的嗡嗡声，仿佛有什么东西被剥夺了。

寒气弥漫上来，他的手显得苍白。

他感觉孤独。

兰斯洛特又看了一会儿窗外，把毯子拉到肩膀上，又转过头来，看向床上。

这些日子里蜡烛短缺，不过新的胜利之后，在敌人的辎重里面找到了粮食，珠宝，用异族文字写成的书籍，以及蜡烛。在青铜制的烛台上，一支羊脂蜡烛闪烁着暗淡的光，在墙壁上留下晃动的影子。高文睡在床的另外一边，毯子拉到他的胳膊下面，露出一侧肩膀，强健的脊背对着天花板。烛光在他的金发上反射出苍白的光。高文的剑平放在椅子上，和其他装备在一起。一个小时前他已经洗了澡，和兰斯洛特一样，他的身上也看不出任何战争留下的痕迹。

不，确实还是有痕迹的。

兰斯洛特在椅子上坐下，毯子滑落了一点，他双手松弛交握在膝盖上，欢爱留下的余韵依然在他的体内，他大腿内侧留下了半个深红色的手印。这种感觉，和战斗很像，突然就开始了，血液在大脑里愉悦地嗡鸣，知道过程必然出人意料，在身体交缠之间，头脑突然从昏沉而木然变得清明，仿佛有人找到了正确的解开绳结的办法，纠缠的麻绳轻易地解开。但是结局必然一样。什么都不会改变。

床下面，他俩脱下的靴子混在了一起，高文的一只靴子倾斜着，几乎碰到了地面，挨着他的靴子，两双靴子看起来都饱经风霜，被主人穿着走了很远的路，皮革轻微地磨损而变色。

这里面有什么东西，让兰斯洛特感觉安心。

他想也许这终究不算是罪孽，和一位同僚，一位生死与共的朋友，一位……，共度战斗之后的秘密一个小时，分享其他人无法了解的感受。

高文什么都不会说。高文也不会改变。

在睡梦中，高文翻了个身，嘟囔了一句什么，轻不可闻。

\--

这是很久以前的事情了。

是另外一次人生里面的事情。

\--

圣都一夜之间出现在大地之上，仿佛从来都是在这里，傲然地存在。所有战斗留下的痕迹都被修复，抹去，伤痕都消失不见。只留下白色的城墙和美丽的城堡，好像什么事情都没发生过。

王在大厅里宣布了各人的功勋表彰和职位分配，以及各自的住处。一如既往，阿格规文迅速地占据了规划城市的位置，他坐在王的旁边，阴沉的脸上看不出内心的想法；高文住在城里，领导一小支军队，守护大门；崔斯坦对他的任何事情都不关心；莫德雷德被放逐到了城外，他看起来并不意外，但也并不高兴。

“那，我还是可以参与骑士的日常职务，侍奉父王，对吧？”他说，看起来傲慢而不满。

“批准。”

“那我没意见。”他双手环抱在胸前，坐回椅子里面。

“各位骑士还有其他什么意见吗？”阿格规文问。

“免费给所有士兵发放大麦酒怎么样。”

“住嘴，莫德雷德。”

兰斯洛特敲了敲桌子，所有人看向他。他深呼吸，酝酿自己接下来要说的话，感觉到了自己将要说出的话的重量。

“吾王慈悲，我希望能在圣都里面留一个位置，为阵亡的战友们建一个墓地。”他说。“为之前战死的人……为其他圆桌的战友。”

说出口之前，兰斯洛特都没有意识到自己胸膛里面那个空洞，以及他对这个主意的执着，似乎他已经抱着这个念头很久、很久了，而他却一直没有注意到。而大厅里变得很安静，狮子王一言不发，阿格规文的眉头皱起，崔斯坦看起来无动于衷，莫德雷德的表情变得阴郁，高文的脸一片空白。

“我觉得可行。”阿格规文说，看向狮子王。“鉴于……”

“我反对。”高文说。“恳求吾王否决。”

“为什么？”

“他们是我们杀死的啊。”高文说。

他的声音几乎还没有在大厅里消散，上千个念头就在兰斯洛特的身体里沸腾，同时混合着突如其来的狂怒和羞愧，他的脸变得滚烫，兰斯洛特咬住牙齿，他抬起头，坦率地看向狮子王。

“吾王……”

“吾否决。”狮子王说。

那就是全部了。她没有解释为什么。

会议结束后，他找到了高文，把高文逼到角落里，再向前一步，双手攥住他的领子，拳头并拢，怒视他。高文没有说话，径直地看着兰斯洛特，稍微抬起头，这甚至让这个场面显得有点滑稽，如果高文的脸庞不是如此像一张石制的面具，令人可怖地没有任何表情。

“我以为你，你，高文卿，会比其他任何人都更支持这个……”

“因为我杀了加雷斯？”

他轻易地说出了几个月来仿佛悬在空中的剑一样的事实，兰斯洛特的手指剧烈地颤抖起来，他几乎想后退一步，呕吐的感觉从胃里面升起，但是缓慢地消退了下去。意料之外的悲痛升了起来。

“我不是这个意思。”兰斯洛特说。

“我们杀了很多人。兰斯洛特卿。这是事实。你明白吗？”

“……那是为了……”

“那是我们同意的。”

“是……但至少我们应该给他们一个荣誉的……你难道不认为他们……”

炽热的阳光从彩绘玻璃窗透进来，令人无法逃避。高文的眼睛看着他，仿佛脸上的两个洞，正在燃烧。

“这里面没有任何荣誉可言。”他说，“那是傲慢之举，兰斯洛特。”

高文的手覆盖住兰斯洛特的手，松开他的手指，接着径直走开了。

\--

英灵会流血，会死去，会需要进食呼吸睡眠，会作呕。

但英灵并不是人类。只是过去的遗憾留下来的幻影。

仅此而已。

\--

在王宫的走廊上，无穷无尽的会议开始，无穷无尽的会议结束，汇报最近的情况，他们有时会遇到，高文带着他的卫兵，他们会热切地交谈。兰斯洛特会是独自一人，他目不斜视，直接走过去。

他不想看到高文脸上的表情。

\--

那会是一片空白。

\--

圣都的规模在逐渐扩大，每一件事都逐渐走上了正轨，每个人都在做自己应该做的事情。而他在感觉自己仿佛在逐渐脱轨。他需要一张清单，记下他应该做的事情，应该做但是没有做的事情，不应该做的事情。前面两项的进展十分缓慢，但是最后一项却在逐渐增加：收容逃走的难民，把逐渐产生疑惑、掉队的骑士藏在同一个地方，汇报虚假的情报，等等。他一件一件地做，再把它们扔到内心里黑暗的角落里，和其他秘密掩埋在一起。兰斯洛特聚起了一小支失败者和无家可归者的队伍，每次他带着新的人来到营地的时候，这些疲倦而不知所措的人都会和他致谢，仿佛手抓最后一根稻草。

他不知道应该如何回应那些道谢的话，以及期待的眼神。他甚至不知道该作何感受。

不要以为你是在做荣誉的事情，兰斯洛特卿。高文的声音幽灵一样地对他耳语。

我们做的事情里面，没有任何荣誉可言。黑暗的幽灵补充了另外一句话。

\--

事情改变是在两个月后。

\--

他们匆匆从沙漠撤兵之后，在边境清点了人数，损失了几乎过半的士兵，但是几乎没能接近金字塔。兰斯洛特念了一遍名单，每隔六个人才会有一个人回答。烈日之下，汗水从他的额头滴落，在他的旁边，高文的表情逐渐变得越来越僵硬，一直到他念完了最后一个名字。

无人回答。

阳光在高文的盔甲上反射出刺眼的光，兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，感觉眼皮后面的黑暗里映上了一个烧痕。他的脑袋阵阵抽搐起来，感觉头痛欲裂。

“还有其他人吗？乔佛里归队了吗？”有人在问。

他们顺着沙尘暴往回走，路上在荒野中停下来扎营，因为山之民的偷袭，又损失了一个小队。这一次高文释放出了宝具，方圆一英里的大地被烧得焦黑。莫德雷德不顾阻止，在城外和他们分开，朝自己的营地回驰。他们两个回到了城里，对阿格规文汇报了这次不成功的侦察任务的结果。王甚至没有出现。阿格规文的解释是她需要集中精神，不需要额外的打扰，就像他一开始传达这个任务的时候一样。

疑惑几乎写在高文的脸上，兰斯洛特怀疑自己也是一样，疑惑和茫然，还有愤怒。

“王真的希望我们去探测那位法老的话，为何不允许我们使用宝具？”他说。

“不要随便猜测王的意思。”阿格规文冷冰冰地回答。

“吾王不可能下这样的命令。阿格规文卿，你知道这一次无益的行动牺牲了多少人吗？”

“听着像是你们太过无能。”

“阿格规文！”

“兰斯洛特！”高文低吼。

“高文！”

“在我们把这变成互相喊叫对方名字大赛之前，请到此为止吧。”阿格规文讽刺地说。

“如果诸位没有其他要说的，我觉得今天的会议可以结束了。”

他站了起来，面带讽刺地行了个礼，消失在内宫的走廊上。

逐客令已经下达，他们沉默地离开议事厅，来到走廊上。在等待内侍官确认出宫许可和归还武器的时候，兰斯洛特靠着门，看着忙碌的其他人，不是第一次地意识到自己的格格不入：因为旅行而风尘仆仆，盔甲上覆盖着灰油污，散发着燃烧和汗水的气味。高文站在离他不远的地方，看着窗外，不知道为什么经过两周的旅行，他看起来依然不错。兰斯洛特几乎感觉到了圆桌内部那种古怪的竞争意识被激活了。

他本以为高文会去和他的部队汇合，继续讨论下周的工作。但是高文一动不动，双手环抱在胸前，他看起来很疲倦，脸色阴晴不定。

“为什么阻止我？”兰斯洛特问。

沉默。

“我没有。”

“你阻止了我质问阿格规文，高文卿，就是刚才。”

“我没有，阿格规文卿不会回答任何问题，对他吼叫也不是质问。”

“但是这一次死了这么多人，你就不会觉得奇怪吗？”兰斯洛特猛地停了下来，但已经太迟。因为他永远忍不住要说出这句话。

高文缓慢地转过身来，看着他。

“这次牺牲了很多人，兰斯洛特，”高文举起一只手，揉了揉脸，食指指尖擦刮眼眶，他深深地叹了口气，声音非常疲倦。“我知道你想和牺牲的战友们一起死去。你也不是唯一一个这么想的人。我不明白的是，为什么你非得表现得像是……”

他叹了口气，高文的声音平缓而且深思熟虑，仿佛一位好友，在兰斯洛特的后颈上留下一种刺痛的感觉。兰斯洛特一动不动，感觉着怒气正在逐渐从胸膛里升起，他认真地、顽固地压抑着，双眼径直地盯着高文。

“像是你是整个酒宴上最后一个清醒的人，而我们都是些傻瓜。但你不是。如果这样做可以让你感觉舒服一点，兰斯洛特，我很遗憾。”

“我不是盲人，高文卿。我知道我在做什么。”

“那就停止表现得像个盲人。”

灼目的狂怒终于从一个黑暗的角落里涌了出来，在高文说完最后一个单词之前，兰斯洛特一拳打在他脸上。

\--

他再也不知道为什么了。

\--

场面迅速变得丑陋起来。

几个骑士拖开兰斯洛特，他挣脱了一次，然后手臂再次被铁钳一样的手臂抓住，在他对面，高文也在六七个骑士之间挣扎，高声怒吼，高文的眉骨被打破了，半张脸上都是血。兰斯洛特挣脱钳制，一拳揍到高文的胃部，他的身体软下去，眼睛模糊，唾液从嘴里溢出，短暂地失去了意识。但紧接着高文的一只铁靴从一个刁钻的角度踹到兰斯洛特的肩膀上，骨头应声而断，兰斯洛特跪倒在地，火热的疼痛在皮肤下蔓延出来。他举起拳头，却发现它凝固在空中，更多的手从他的身后冒出来，攥住他的胳膊和小腿，戴着铁手套的手指抓扯兰斯洛特的脸，压制住他，把他从高文的面前拉开。他们怒吼和对骂着，距离越来越远。

“高文！”兰斯洛特喊叫。

“成何体统！”阿格规文震怒地吼叫。“你们还好意思自称骑士吗？！分开他们！”

在被包围，压制，拖开之前，兰斯洛特听到的最后一件事情是莫德雷德的笑声，从某个地方传来，十分遥远，残酷而讽刺。

叛逆骑士觉得一切都好笑极了。

\--

阿格规文让传令官转达了一则言辞激烈而刻薄的消息，禁止兰斯洛特在接下来的一个月内靠近王宫。这会让你冷静下来，传令官朗诵羊皮纸上冷漠的词语，好好想一下你的剑到底有什么作用。

兰斯洛特接了过去，看着上面拆开的火漆，试图想象这是王写下的，但到头来，无论如何也无法说服自己。

传令上没有写对他的惩罚是什么，仿佛被遗忘了，又或者这不值一提。

应该还有些别的什么的。

他想象王只是还在思考，要给予他什么样的惩罚。

高文折断了他的肩胛骨和一根锁骨，兰斯洛特拒绝了医生，独自呆在卧室里面，脱掉衣服，看着一大片从胸膛蔓延到腹部的地图一样的淤青，边缘正在从蓝色变成深紫色。兰斯洛特尽力包扎了伤口，用上一根皮带、两根木板和一把扶手椅来对付骨折，期间疼得几乎失去了意识几次，他跪倒在地上，眼前阵阵发黑，呻吟出声，晕眩的感觉过去了，跟着来的疼痛几乎让人感觉纯净。

他撑了过去。

之后兰斯洛特照常执勤，开始值夜班，在城墙上消磨了更多的时间，处理之前累积下来的文件，后勤官给了他一件厚重的斗篷，但一直到真正在城墙上过夜，他才意识到了斗篷的作用。沙漠的夜晚干燥而寒冷，空中除了那道令人晕眩的光环之外，看不到任何星星。兰斯洛特坐在窗口前，裹紧皮毛斗篷，抱着剑，看着外面星星点点的火把，更远处是一片黑暗，旷野之中好像只有他一个人还醒着。

每一天都一样。

他等待着。

\--

夜班在四天后结束，然后高文来了。

\--

从城墙上下来后，兰斯洛特回宅邸去洗澡，他挑选的居所在王都的边缘，一栋不起眼的小楼，没有花园，没有卫兵。时不时地，会有人来为他效劳，劈柴，打扫卫生，带来干净的衣服和食物，但是没有人会住在仆人房里，或者留下来过夜，兰斯洛特坚持这样。他住进去两个星期之后，其他人就屈服了，反正第二营离这里也不远。从此之后，兰斯洛特就过着这样的生活，独自一人。

他有一张床，一个放脚的地方，还有一个管用的壁炉，他不能要求更多的了。

附近有一只不知道从哪儿来的杂种狗，时不时会出现在他的院子里，兰斯洛特偶尔用肉干喂它，让它在屋子里睡觉。从城墙上下来的时候，远远地，兰斯洛特就看到了狗，狗摇了几下尾巴，他打开门，把狗放了进去。

洗完澡之后，兰斯洛特用脏衬衫擦头发，坐在桌子前面，融化火漆，准备封上明天的交替文件。黎明之前要交给下一班，蜡烛的光忽明忽暗，肩膀上的伤口又在隐隐作痛。沙漠吹过来的风寒冷而无休无止，摩擦沙砾，穿过走廊，徘徊着，发出空洞的啸声。

他收拾好了东西，伸手到桌下挠了挠睡在那里的狗的后颈，准备入睡。

就在这个时候，有人敲响了楼下的门。

狗竖起耳朵，低沉地吠叫了一声，安静下来，兰斯洛特迟疑了一下，看向蜡烛，他思考了一分钟，放松了下来。已经夜深，多半是有骑士要来咨询他工作上的问题。他捡起衬衫套上，狗跟在他的脚边，他拿着烛台，走向大厅。

其实已经有很多提示了。不过当兰斯洛特打开门，看见高文站在门外的时候，他平静地意识到，自己的第一反应是需要剑。

高文没有穿着盔甲，他穿着衬衫和长裤，肩上披着一件罩衫，一根腰带松弛地系在腰间。他看起来很平静，甚至有点不好意思。高文的右手捧着一个粗布包着的东西，他没有携带武器。

“晚上好，兰斯洛特卿。”

“晚上好，高文卿。”

高文一只手挠了挠头发，他直视着兰斯洛特的眼睛。

蜡烛的光在闪烁，但是比较起透过大门的光，蜡烛投下的光给人的感觉反而更像是一种黑暗。兰斯洛特站定不动，看着高文，他紧握着烛台。

“请让我进去，兰斯洛特卿。”高文说。

“我真的不觉得那是个好主意。”他说，缓慢地。

高文缓慢地点了点头，有一瞬间，他看向了地面，然后他抬起头来，表情坚定。

“我有些话要告诉您，不会耽搁您很久。请让我进去。”

一种寒冷的感觉弥漫在兰斯洛特的胃里，他看向旁边，许久之后，他让开了路，让高文走进去。

他关上了门。

兰斯洛特看过去，高文站在大厅中间，一动不动，仿佛在等待命令。他关掉了祝福，站在一片黑暗里面。大厅里面没有点亮蜡烛，而且一片杂乱。因为兰斯洛特没有预期会有访客，他突然感觉很疲倦。他的手在裤子上擦了擦，看向高文。

“这里不是说话的地方，去我的房间吧。”他说。

“好的。”

走进卧室之后，狭窄的房间把烛光的作用放大了，整个房间里充满了深黄色的光，没有缭绕他身体的阳光，高文显得矮了一些，更加瘦削，更像兰斯洛特记忆里的样子。仿佛长时间直视阳光后再闭上眼睛，黑暗里留下的一个负相。

高文看起来有点不知所措，依然拿着那个布包。兰斯洛特放下烛台，示意他在桌边坐下，然后给他倒了一杯冷茶。

高文没有坐下，也没有动。

“我只有这些。”兰斯洛特说，“黎明之前我要去交班，所以说吧，高文卿。”

什么都没有发生，因为高文一动不动，蜡烛的光在他的身上跳动，留下变换的影子。过了一分钟后，高文对自己点了点头，他低下头，缓慢地解开了手里的麻布。有一瞬间，兰斯洛特的呼吸停止了，他冷静地打量高文手指的动作，以及手腕的角度，以为那是一把匕首或者短刀，而他能在下一次心跳之前拍开高文的手腕。兰斯洛特一动不动，看着粗布完全揭开，高文的手里是一片面包，以及一撮岩盐。

兰斯洛特看着他，感觉麻木。

在他能阻止之前，高文笨拙地举起致歉的礼物，然后在他面前单膝跪下。

“我很抱歉，兰斯洛特骑士。”高文说，“为我之前的粗鲁行为……”

“高文。”他听见自己的声音好像一层湖上的冰，也像一声诅咒。

“……我欠缺考虑，冲动地挑起了斗争。之前我再三警告自己不可以再做出这样的……”高文继续狂热地说着，他蹲着不动，仿佛一尊雕像，已经被诅咒。

“高文。”

“……愚不可及的……”

“高文！”

兰斯洛特猛地伸出一只手，想要攥住高文的手腕，阻止他。大概是感觉到有东西接近，高文习惯性地向后退了一点，兰斯洛特的食指刚好掠过高文的额头，金发从高文的眼前抚开，露出了一道不到两英寸的崭新伤疤。拳头打破骨头留下的痕迹。

呼吸窒在兰斯洛特的喉咙里面，他麻木地站定不动，感觉到脖子上的血管正在飞速地跳动，仿佛在经历一个重复的恶梦。对眼前的东西，他视而不见，僵住了。

我已经不是人了。他想。我没有这些感觉，这些都是幻觉。

“你没有治疗。”他说，在说出口之后才意识到这是另外一个事实，“你有那个祝福，但你没有治疗伤口。”

“是的。”高文说。

寒冷和恐怖和愤怒吞没了兰斯洛特。

他们的视线对上，在那一瞬间，兰斯洛特意识到高文在微笑，一个平静而宽厚的笑容，但只是那一瞬间。当高文的视线对上他的眼睛的时候，高文的笑容消失了，他的眼睛睁大，嘴唇则变成了一条扭曲的线。兰斯洛特清晰地看到在他的眼睛里，记忆涌了上来，让人窒息。懊悔和恐怖掠过高文的脸庞，他的面具落下，终于——

“不。”高文说。

“不要毁了这个。”他接下来说的，轻得几乎听不清。

盲目骑士的幻觉消失了，然后憎恨出现在他的眼睛里面。

\--

高文挥出了第一拳。

接下来他们两个都有份。

\--

有一会儿高文占了上风，因为混乱和震惊让兰斯洛特剧烈地呼吸，动弹不得。高文攥住兰斯洛特的衬衫前襟，把他的双脚拖离地面，再对他的身体补上一阵混乱的拳头。腹部迟钝的刺痛唤醒了兰斯洛特，让他从冰封一样的状态清醒过来，他举起一边手肘，慢悠悠地挡住下一击，然后右拳挥了出去。高文闷哼一声，捂住鼻子，血从他的手指间滴落。他住了手，沉重的呼吸声充满了大厅。兰斯洛特退回半步，看他松开手，用手背抹了一下断裂的鼻子，一道血痕斜斜地跨过高文下半张脸。

高文的眼睛通红，恶狠狠地看兰斯洛特，他歪过脑袋，啐了一口，温热的血沫喷到兰斯洛特的脸上。

兰斯洛特一动不动，任由血从额头上流下，感觉愤怒混合着战斗前的亢奋感在胸膛里缓慢而坚定地升起，他的耳鼓膨胀，呼吸轻而浅，胳膊肘在腋下夹紧。

高文用试探性的一拳袭向兰斯洛特的腹部，兰斯洛特闪避开，再拍掉下面一记刺拳，他的眼睛紧盯着高文的步子，躲过一连串组合攻击，高文的膝盖从他身侧错过，踢了个空。高文的攻击准确而沉重，即使被兰斯洛特的手臂挡下来，感觉也像是不断地被铁锤打在骨头上。不远处，狗警戒地叫了几声，然后变成了哀鸣，兰斯洛特没有分心，他看见了一个空隙，一个重拳打在高文的胸膛上，高文闷哼一声，手护住断掉的肋骨，然后狂怒侵袭了他的脸，他的呼吸沉重而混乱。

“我并不比你弱！”他咆哮。

“从来没有这么觉得过。”兰斯洛特说，冷了的血糊在他的鼻梁上，散发着浓烈的气味。

接下来难熬的几分钟里面，他们沉默地又扭打了一会儿，高文的动作慢了下来，但是怒气和力量弥补了他的不足。他晃着脑袋，就像挨了打的狗，不断地偏向受伤的那一侧。高文的动作越来越咄咄逼人，他成功地控制了兰斯洛特一会儿，双手抓住兰斯洛特的腰，兰斯洛特耐心地攻击他的脑袋，但高文固执地没放手，一直到兰斯洛特的背撞到墙壁上，后脑勺弹起然后又在疼痛里头晕目眩。接下来，在死角里，兰斯洛特的太阳穴挨了一记重拳，世界在他眼前爆炸开来，变成了无数金色和黑色的碎片，他发出湿漉漉的呕吐一样的声音。

然后缓慢地，他感觉自己举起了手。

等他反应过来的时候，发现他骑在高文身上，不知道在狂怒之下打出了多少拳。高文的身体瘫软，在他的膝盖下有气无力，已经无法再反抗。细密的血喷溅得到处都是，墙壁上，地板上，高文的脸上。他的太阳穴仍然在阵阵抽痛。兰斯洛特举起双手，看着上面沾满的斑斑血迹。

沉默里面，高文的胸膛微弱地起伏，他歪过脸去，脸颊上的肌肉一阵抽搐。高文一声不吭，充血的眼睛死死地盯着墙壁，不看兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特一动不动。

轻微的呜咽声里面，狗走了过来，摇了摇尾巴，轻轻舔了一下高文的手指。

高文的眼睛依然看着墙壁，然后他的表情变得痛苦而难堪。他紧攥的拳头终于松开了，高文闭上眼睛，看起来像是认了命。

“我输了。”他说。

\--

高文的一只眼睛迅速地肿了起来，在扶着他去浴室的路上，随着每一分钟过去，兰斯洛特都感觉自己在变得越来越麻木，他看着地板，墙壁，以及一片黑暗，而黑暗的念头仿佛在他的身体里滋生，每一分钟过去，他都感觉更寒冷。屋子里安静了下来，兰斯洛特听着他们的呼吸声，听起来都一样沉重，混乱而且痛苦，如果不仔细分辨，几乎就像一个人的。

不知道为什么，他对此感到安心。

高文呻吟出声，一只手捂住腹部，他的步伐停顿了一下，然后再次依靠在兰斯洛特身上。兰斯洛特的手揽住他的腰，把他朝上面推了一点，让他的头歇息在自己的肩膀上。

 “和我说话。”兰斯洛特说，“你还清醒吗？还能看见东西吗？”

“从来没有这么清醒过。”高文说，兰斯洛特从皮肤上感觉到他在苦笑。“很确定看得清清楚楚。”

“你被打到了头。”

“我习惯了。”

可能那是某种天赋，兰斯洛特听着高文的话，却没有感到瑟缩。他扶着高文，继续朝浴室走去。

伤痛逐渐在兰斯洛特的身体上复苏，断掉的肩胛骨，锁骨，腹部的钝痛，一根断掉的手指，破裂的指关节，脑袋。疼痛像火花一样在他身上烧灼，兰斯洛特无视它们，让高文在浴室的地板上坐下，然后勉力把装满水的木桶推到窗口前面。他停下来，剧烈地喘息，眼前闪烁着无数黑斑。

“来吧，你还能行吗？”兰斯洛特看着窗外，朝高文说。外面依然是一片黑夜。

有一会儿，高文看起来像是睡着了，他的脑袋挨着肩膀，肿胀的眼睛闭着。但是接下来，他的脸庞痛苦地扭曲了一下，高文睁开眼睛。

“我还行。”他说。

兰斯洛特眨眼，然后看着阳光突兀地从窗外倾斜进来，照在水面上。深夜的浴室突然变得仿佛清晨，闪闪发亮。血腥和寒气还停滞在屋子里面，但却感觉虚幻而不真实。

不管看多少次也不会习惯。

高文费劲地解开衬衫扣子，剥下来，扔到地上，他爬进木桶，泡进冷水里面，面向阳光，呼出一口气。光一接触到他的皮肤，伤痕就开始消退，连道痕迹都没有留下。兰斯洛特在旁边坐下，半是恐怖，半是冷静地看着。他缩在木桶旁，阴影笼罩住他。

“我知道你的秘密。”高文说。

“什么？”

“你藏了大约……两个分队的人在那个营地里面，对吧？差不多两个。”

“我没有藏。”兰斯洛特摇了摇头，他应该感觉紧张，但是因为一些无法解释的原因，他没有感觉到。他感觉不到他的两只手，伤得太厉害了。麻木。

“我只是给他们提供了一个地方。”他接着说。

“还是藏起来了。”

“这就是你表现得那么奇怪的原因吗？你要去告诉其他人吗？”

“不，不。”

“好吧。”

“感觉没有意义。做什么都阻止不了的。你知道吧。”

“我不太懂。”

“没有荣誉，什么都没有。”

“你已经说过一次了。”

“你还记得？”

“嗯。”

“那我猜我比我想象的还要蠢。”

“别这么说。”

“兰斯洛特？”

“我什么都感觉不到。”高文说，依然闭着眼睛。

“嗯？”

“我感觉不到。虽然受了这么多伤，但也不会死，”高文说，声音平静，他依然一动不动，“我已经不是人类了。”

“我也不是。”

“是啊，你也不是。我们都不是了吧。”

高文举起一只手，缓慢地抹去脸上的血污，血滴进水里，他的脸重新变得完好无损。他睁开眼睛，看着窗外，那阳光看起来很不真实，几乎有点滑稽。一片招之即来的太阳，一个已经实现了的愿望。

“对不起。那是个糟透了的点子。”他说，艰难地。

兰斯洛特等待着，疼痛让他很清醒，他一动不动，等着高文说完他的秘密。高文停顿了一下，然后他举起双手，捂住了脸，水混合着血迹从他的手指上流下来，在手臂上形成蜿蜒的痕迹。他的肩膀像岩石一样稳固，他就这样保持了一会儿。等高文的手放下来的时候，他的脸上全部是水。

“我想这样我们就扯平了。”他说，结结巴巴地，“我失控了。之前那次。我想我可以道歉，然后也许你可以……我不知道。我不知道你在想什么。太难了，兰斯洛特。我永远都不知道你在想什么。你的举动，永远都太难猜测了。”

“我自己也不知道。”

高文看着水面，眼睛低垂，失去了力气。

“你为什么回来？”

“我不知道。”

“我是为了……这一次，我要忠诚到最后，你明白吗？我什么事情都会做。我只有这次机会了。这可能是我最后的机会了。”

“你已经忠诚到最后了。我没有。”

高文短促地笑了一声，他的表情温暖而严肃，带着强烈的苦涩。他的额头上已经没有了伤疤高文看向兰斯洛特，神情严肃。

“你没有，我也没有。”他说。

兰斯洛特移开了视线，不想去谈这个话题。

高文的目光依然停留在他的脸上，只是一瞥，然后时间变得太长了。

“你的伤没有痊愈。”他说。

在兰斯洛特回答之前，高文眨了眨眼，明白了过来。

“你没有去皇宫。”他说。

“沙漠里面没有湖。”他接着说。

“我明白了。”他最后说。

兰斯洛特抬起头，看着他。一层银光闪闪的水覆盖在他的脊背上，还有后颈，高文俯身起来，一只手按着木桶边缘，然后他咬了自己的拇指，凑了过来，一股红色的血从伤口涌出，滴落下来。

“来吧。”他说。

“我不能。”

拇指依然在他的面前，“来吧，”高文说。“分享我的祝福。我可以帮助你。”

兰斯洛特依然坐着，不知道怎么回答，撕裂一样的疼痛随着呼吸在胸膛里蔓延。他张开嘴，嘴唇触碰到高文的皮肤，感觉非常像人类——有温度，有气味，还有一种非常熟悉的感觉。然后血渗到他的舌头上，他喝了下去，然后又喝了一点，铁的味道弥漫在他的喉咙里，疼痛像一层旧皮肤一样从他的身上褪去。他舔舐高文的指关节，然后再咬下去，感觉到手指轻微的抽搐，血充满了他的嘴和咽喉，然后是身体。

他停了下来，闭上眼睛，然后又睁开，他用手背抹了抹嘴唇，感觉筋疲力尽。

高文的手指轻轻地触碰他的脸颊，伤口已经复原，感觉温暖而悲伤。一个完整的圆。他看高文的眼睛，高文看着他。

“真好 _。_ ”高文说。“还记得我们以前安慰彼此吗？”

\--

高文没有回去，兰斯洛特把狗放出去后，高文留下来了。他们睡在一张床上，兰斯洛特第一次醒来的时候，感觉到身体上面和里面大大小小的伤口都痊愈了。他躺着，一动不动，感觉高文蜷缩在另外一边，呼吸平稳，打着很低的呼噜。他又睡了过去。再次醒来的时候，是感觉到高文放在他腹部上的一只手，高文的嘴贴向他的耳朵，兰斯洛特没有动。过了一会儿，高文的手就无处不在，抚摸了他身体的每一部分，他迎合过去，牙齿和嘴唇和拳头挤压在一起，这里面有一点绝望的感觉，只是一点儿。很快地做完之后，他又昏昏沉沉地睡着了。最后一次，他醒来，身体颤动着，浑身上下都是冷汗，看着黑暗的天花板，高文躺在他身边，不用回头，他也知道高文睁着眼。

“你可以为我做一件事吗？”高文说。

“什么？”

“我说一句话，你就重复一次，可以吗？”

“好。”

“高文骑士，其实我一直觉得你的头脑不是很好。”高文说。

“高文骑士，其实我一直觉得你的头脑不是很好。”

“你做过很多错事。”

“你做过很多错事。”

“不管你做什么，都无法弥补你的错误。”

“不管你做什么，都无法弥补你的错误。”

“我们一起……”高文说，声音在边缘开始破碎，他停顿了一下，兰斯洛特没有动，等待着，他安静地听着自己的悲痛的声音，那声音曾经如此响亮，让他听不见任何声音。

“我们一起……我们所有人并肩战斗了很久，你是一位战友。”高文说。

“我们所有人并肩战斗了很久，你是一位战友。”

“我原谅你。”

“我原谅你。”

然后高文开始哭泣。

\--

短促的闪光和混乱，然后是无穷无尽的死亡。从低矮的山坡到幽深的峡谷，到处都是静默的、已经死去的士兵。土壤浸透了血。一把枪插在山坡上面，莫德雷德倒在那里，已经死去。在他身边，是更多的死去的士兵，他们仰面朝天，表情空白而痛苦，黯淡的光照在地上。这里不是他可以停下来的地方。顺着血迹朝下走去，更多的熟悉的脸，本来不应该出现在这里的人，早已死去的人。不能在这里停留，没有资格停留。再向前走去，穿过一片森林，这里也不行，不能停留。再向前走去，一直走，一直走，一直到被一条河拦住了去路。

在月色下，河看起来宽广而神秘，岸边长着睡莲。水流平静，一条小小的木船正在缓慢驶过去，船头刻着名字，但是他看不清。这条船正在驶向黑暗，远离他，船包围在一层淡淡的辉光中，让人感觉很怀念。

“愿主垂怜……”兰斯洛特说，止住了脚步。

这就是他做的恶梦。

\--

第二天早上他醒来的时候，高文已经离开了。

\--

他们没有再谈这件事情。也没有再在私底下见面过。

没有必要了。

\--

到头来，第二次人生，他渡过了短短一年多的生命，里面充满了战斗，死亡，恐怖，泪水和背叛，还有孤独，和他第一次的人生看起来并没有什么不同。不过在最后，他也实现了他的心愿。

他们之中，绝大多数都是如此。

不，也许每一个人都是吧。

\--

城堡依然在崩溃，白垩砖块依然在如同雨一样落下，灰泥从倒下的墙上剥落，卡美洛即将崩溃。通往王座的走廊已经走完了一半，兰斯洛特的意识已经模糊。战斗的呐喊声好像在从各个方向传来，又好像已经结束了。他无法分辨，只有疼痛残留下来，他支撑着自己，朝前面缓慢地走去。他喘息着，挣扎着，滚烫的手指触碰到墙壁，但知道他不能停下来休息。一旦停下来，他可能就再也不能站起来了。

走廊上到处都是尸体，有骑士，有士兵，还有从来没见过的生物。这是怎么回事？不过可以确定，之前有人通过这里。思考变得很困难。他的脚步蹒跚了一下，但是坚持住了，继续走着，他吐出一口气，血充满了喉咙。

又一阵冲击从庭院方向传来，感觉非常熟悉，又有人死去了，那个方向是崔斯坦还是莫德雷德？他无法分辨。

_又一个……_

呐喊声撕破天际，整栋建筑剧烈地震动起来，然后仿佛充满了强烈的、金色的光。这道光充满了他的视野，兰斯洛特抬头看去，是从前面的楼梯口爆发出来的。

_有什么东西正在燃烧……_

兰斯洛特一只手扶着墙，缓慢地、痛苦地走下楼梯，意识正在逐渐消散，感觉很平静，几乎感觉纯净。已经感觉不到疼痛了。一切都变得很模糊。

几乎像是个祝福。

_不行啊，莫德雷德的军队快要冲过……，_ 他想。

不对。

_因为高文拒绝了我，我没有权利去和他们……_ ，他想。

不对不对。

_我又一次背叛了所有人。_ 他想。 _我没有……_

正确。

_我们是为了什么而战的……_

为了实现愿望。在这第二次生命里，要经历没能做到的……

_因为吾王……_

强烈的光再一次从前面的楼梯口爆发出来，有人在呐喊，那是超越了生命的爆发。光笼罩了一切，但是被挡下来了。“阻止他！”有人在说。撕裂的疼痛在胸口爆发。兰斯洛特的手指按着墙壁，透过黯淡的、血色的视线看去。人类御主被一面盾挡在后面，正在说着什么。其他人围在他身边。 “ _……不要浪费生命。_ ”，御主说，在他身前，有人坐在地上，身上插满了无形的箭，正在消退。“ _……怨恨。_ ”高文说，抬着头，正在看着他对面的人。有人说话，听声音好像是……贝迪威尔。

声音模糊不清。一片金光，高文正在消散，然后他抬起了头，看到了他，高文的表情错愕。

“难为你了。”他说，然后他自豪笑了起来。“我……”

“我的朋友来了。”他说。

兰斯洛特摇摇晃晃地走上前一步，加拉哈德回过头，看见了他，她伸出手来，着急地大喊着什么。“爸爸！”她说。她还说了什么，但是他听不清。

死亡的感觉如此熟悉。

他也微笑起来，他伸出一只手，伸向那片金光……

\--

_我的愿望是如果我们都注定要死去，那么我要和同伴死在一起。_

_无论是在哪一次人生。_

\--

公元1273年，经过了七百年的时间，兰斯洛特骑士终于归队。

\--

暴风雨没有停歇的迹象，先头军队应该已经到了廷塔哲，如果一切顺利的话。闪电穿过黑沉沉的天际，炸响雷鸣，淹没在一片黑水中的大地随之震颤。兰斯洛特把斗篷拉过头顶，抹去脸上寒冷的雨水，他依然靠着大树，向外看去。狂风暴雨之中，远处的群山只不过是一片模糊的黑影。他缩回巨大的树根形成的隐蔽处，叹了口气。

“我想我们得明天早上才能离开了。”他说，谨慎地。

“兰斯洛特卿，说如此乐观的话，你现在几乎听起来像崔斯坦了。”高文赞许地表示，他把剑拉到身前，高文挤在兰斯洛特旁边，他的膝盖挨着兰斯洛特的小腿，肩膀挤在一起。“当然，明天早上离开。如果我们能活到那个时候。”他补充，眼睛搜寻不远处游动的火把。

“高文，我还是认为你应该先行去廷塔哲汇报，我一个人……”兰斯洛特补充，他懊恼而冷漠地检查他的右膝。之前被矛刺中的地方感觉迟钝而麻木，雨水已经积到了他的靴子的位置。他摸索着解开靴子，再一次倒掉里面的水，他的脚依然绑着绷带，不过没什么大不了的，康沃尔郡的寒冷对他来说不足为道。

“说真的……”他又说。

“我是不会让你一个人留下的。”高文说。“我又不傻。”

“听起来像是墓志铭。”

“乐观精神哪儿去了？”

“崔斯坦需要它。”

“崔斯坦需要。我们也需要。”

“好吧。”

“是的，是一句不错的墓志铭。‘崔斯坦需要它，我们也需要’”

“听起来像是吾王。”

“听起来就是吾王。”

雨还在不停地下，雷鸣间歇性地从天空响起，森林深沉而黑暗，寒冷之中，高文又朝他挪过来一点，他们的肩膀挤在一起，发出轻微的碰撞声。高文叹了口气，把剑柄贴在胸口前。他的金发贴在额头前面。虽然挨在一起也没有带来多少温暖，不过兰斯洛特很高兴他俩在一起。

“要是现在有太阳就好了。”高文说，又叹了口气。“如果太阳永远不落下，我们也不至于落到这样的境地。”

“是啊。不过高文卿，你知道我现在最想要什么吗？”

“什么？”

“回到廷塔哲，卡美洛……实际上，哪里的城堡都可以，只要能有一张床，一个让我放脚的地方，还有一个壁炉，我就会很满足了。”

“我们都能回家的。”高文说，一只手揽住他的肩膀，“或迟或早。”

“是啊，我想你说得对。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
